1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic test equipment; more particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic test equipment capable of automatically raising and lowering an upper cover of a test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, operations of an automatic test equipment for a printed circuit board generally include the following procedures: an operator manually raises an upper cover of a test apparatus, places a printed circuit board on a needle bed, manually lowers the upper cover of the test apparatus, and then activates a test process; after the test process is completed, the operator once again manually raises the upper cover of the test apparatus and removes the tested object.
The weight of the upper cover of the test apparatus is about 15 kilograms. According to the operations of current production lines, an operator on average needs to repeatedly and manually perform the actions of raising and lowering the upper cover of the test apparatus hundreds or even thousands of times within one working day. In the long run, repeatedly raising and lowering an upper cover weighing 15 kilograms can cause damage to the tendons of the operator's arm, thereby increasing the probability of occupational injury to the operator. Furthermore, performing repetitive actions for a long period of time will also increase the operator's work fatigue, such that working efficiency may be reduced and the chance of errors occurring during the testing task may be increased as well.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel automatic test equipment, the upper cover of the test apparatus of which automatically rises and falls so as to reduce the probability of occupational injury and operational error and thereby to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.